


Winter Song

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Series: Seireitei Music Academy [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Rangiku spends Christmas in New York City with her new husband.  A sequel to Love Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Song

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU and set after Love Song.

**Winter Song**

Rangiku let out a soft sigh and pulled her scarf more tightly around her neck. It was colder here than she was used to. She wouldn't exactly call Tokyo winters mild, but New York City was a lot colder. Still, she wouldn't miss this opportunity for anything. New York City at Christmastime was amazing, and coupling that with the fact she was here with the man she loved, a little thing like cold weather wasn't going to spoil it for her.

Gin pulled her closer, and Rangiku smiled at her husband. This was really the first chance the two of them had to just be by themselves since their wedding about six months ago. Despite the fact that they were happily married, things were difficult back in Japan. Gin had been one of the three teachers that had left Seireitei Music Academy and took half of their financial reserves in the process. The school was surviving, but things were tight. Rangiku had married Gin less than three months after that. What wasn't common knowledge was that Gin had defected on purpose. He was gathering evidence for the eventual lawsuit against Aizen and his minions.

It didn't make things any easier though, but Rangiku was determined not to think about that while they were on vacation. It had been absolutely wonderful so far. They had gone both to the Nutcracker and the Radio City Christmas Spectacular. Rangiku had done enough shopping that she wouldn't have to buy any birthday presents or presents for special occasions for another year. There were lights everywhere, and the snow had stayed simply light flurries that made everything look magical. It was so beautiful.

Tonight was Christmas Eve, and they were heading off to complete Rangiku's wish list of places to visit: Rockefeller Center. The two of them had finished their dinner and now were off to see the giant Christmas tree and go ice skating. So here they were bundled up against the cold and bathed in Christmas lights. It didn't take them long to get their rental skates and head out onto the ice. Rangiku loved the feeling of ice under her feet. She enjoyed skating almost as much as she enjoyed making music.

Gin skidded past her on the ice, and Ran gave chase. They sped around the rink together in a dizzying chase going from hunter to hunted without warning. Rangiku knew her cheeks were pink with the cold and excitement. The snow was still falling in tiny little flakes, and the Christmas lights cast everything in a warm glow. A soft melody began to play, and Rangiku slowed, recognizing the recording. It had been made almost a year before the whole mess with Aizen had begun. Rangiku had played her cello while Gin did the vocals. The piano accompaniment had been done by her friend, Nanao.

She found herself coming to a stop in the middle of the rink as the familiar music washed over her. The lyrics of the song were bittersweet, but the sheer loveliness of the tune more than made up for that. A pair of arms wrapped around her behind, and Gin rest his chin on her shoulder. Rangiku leaned into him and let the music surround them. No matter what happened, the things that bound them together wouldn't change. Gin spun her around and pulled her into a kiss. Rangiku melted into him oblivious to anything besides him and their music, and the thought: _This was a perfect Christmas Eve_.


End file.
